


Snow

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was from the ASOIAF Kink Meme: Sansa is never engaged to Joffrey. She stays with Catelyn and Robb where she meets Jaime Lannister while he's a prisoner of her brother. They develop a friendship of sorts and Jaime ends up taking her with him when he escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

She was used to the cold and sleeping wherever they could find shelter. She had not expected to be on the run with Ser Jaime Lannister…her Jaime. Sansa wasn’t sure when she had taken ownership of him, maybe it was when she came upon him stealing from the crude confines or those long talks they shared in the Godswood. His confession for pushing Bran had been crude but his apology was enough for her.   
“I fear we will not be sleeping this night, Ser Jaime.” Gods, they looked a mess and anyone that saw them would think they had been in servitude. They had bathed in a small stream of water but it had been so cold they had not washed their hair. Jaime had dared to push her in several times but stopped when she had threatened to shave the beard that kept people on the road from recognizing him.   
“Are we back to courtesies, Sansa? I believe we have shared a bed for several days now and I spilled my seed inside you several times that you may call me by my name.” She blushed when he reached out and touched her face. His hands were warm, she shivered at his touch and wished they could find an inn and warm furs. Growing up in Winterfell, even if the fires were lit there was still a chill in the air. But this, this was different since Summer was starting fade.   
“Where are we running?”  
“I am your brother’s enemy and likely your lady mother will want my head by now but we will not run to King’s Landing. It’s too obvious and from the look in your eyes…it doesn’t look like a place you would even want to visit. I’ve heard good things about Lys.” She snapped her head up at the thought. Sansa had heard whispers of Lys…it was warm there…one of the nine Free Cities…what was it that Jeyne Poole had once said, “pleasure houses.” Love Goddesses. Sansa bit her lip when she caught Jaime staring at her now. His brow was arched and she wondered just how long they had before the men her brother had sent searching for her would be upon them. Their lovemaking was always quick and had started just after Jaime had cut his way through those that stood in their way. There had been fumbling with laces and her small clothes torn away after months of staring at each other longingly while he was chained. Her mind wandered away when she wished to wash the mud from his face and had been caught several times trying to sneak into his enclosure with a damp rag. It was always Robb sitting her down for a talk but they had run now. Any talk of trading Jaime for her dear father had ended when Joffrey had him beheaded. Where was Arya? She did not know and no one had found a trace of her. Some suspected she could have been stolen away while others said she may be lost within the many long dark passageways beneath King’s Landing, “likely dead,” they would say. Sansa held onto hope that her sister was living. 

“My lady, where have you gone?” Jaime’s hands cradled her face and his lips had been dropping soft kisses on her face but she had not felt them.   
“I miss my sister…my brothers…my mother but I know that I cannot return to them. I don’t think they will understand my feelings for you. No, I know they won’t.”  
“Sansa…” He was staring into her blue eyes now, they were tearing but refused to break free. Jaime did the only thing he knew that would make her smile. He placed a hand on her chin and sweetly kissed her. When he pulled away, he whipped his hair back and grinned at her the way she liked. When he did this, Sansa would laugh because it was the instant she had fallen for him, she had confessed. Her smile faded and from the look in her eyes, he knew what she wanted next.   
“Oh Jaime,” she threw her arms around him, he held her close and placed a kiss on her shoulder that had become exposed. Sansa backed away from him and started to undo the laces to his breeches but they had already come undone. His hands were working at the stays of her dress but she knew there was no time. They would have all the time in the world when they got to Lys to enjoy soft beds and wear little to no clothing. They had a silent way of communicating, her skirts were raised and his rough hands hoisted her up around his waist. Braced against a tree, he bore into her without any warning which caused her to stifle her cry with biting his neck. Jaime swore under his breath and she felt his teeth mark her shoulder. These love bites covered their bodies beneath their clothing – some had started to fade while others were newer. The neckline of her dress had loosened and he stared down at the milky white skin staring at him. It was an invitation to scatter wet kisses along her skin he stopped and toyed with the rosy colored nipples before letting them go with a final popping sound of his lips. Sansa’s hair was loose around her shoulders, she had transformed into her own kind of goddess with her heavy lidded eyes and outing pink lips upturned and mewing for each thrust. Jaime’s thrust increased, her arms wrapped around his neck tight and he was fucking her into the tree. He buried all the way in and it felt as if they had drifted away with colors and the wind. The trees vibrated all around them, he stared into her eyes but they had changed color. Green. He spilled just at her entrance, her thighs gripping him…she started to sing but her voice came from above…the birds. They sang her song now, the leaves fell around them and Jaime was unsure what was happening. His soul was connected to her, this was different than before and from the look on her face – she felt the same. Jaime felt something cool on his forehead then watched a single snowflake falling slowly and finally land on the top of her tongue.   
“Winter is here,” she smiled before slipping her tongue into his mouth.   
“Then we best run before it captures and keeps us here,” his voice soft against her skin when they parted.


End file.
